Don't Leave
by SecrecyKilledTheCat
Summary: All I have to say, is it's a slash story. SxF, If you don't like it, I don't care, just don't read it. This story is finished.
1. Hey Guys

Okay. This is an Authors Note. Yes.

Welcome To "Don't Leave" REDONE!

Yeah. I was so ashamed of this story, but I loved it for some stupid reason, so instead of deleating the poor old thing, I just completely re-did it.

But thanks you Pinkluver93 and Snowheart of Shadowclan, for loving the original, even if it sucked. You guys are true friends. ^_^

I hope you like the new one, if you didn't like the first one. Don't worry. It's long gone. :)

~Secrecy


	2. Chapter 1

Meatwad rolled in his room, and quickly slammed the door shut, right in Shake's face.

"Come out, Meatwad! I've got a surprise for you!" Shake yelled outside the door.

"No! I already fell for that five times! You aint fooling me for the eighth time!"

"Aww, come on, that was the past! This is the now! And you need to come out now!"

Cautious, Meatwad opened the door, and Shake struck him with a bat.

"Oww! You lied to me!"

"Haha! Sucker!"

Meatwad slammed the door again, and Shake continued to beat on it with the bat. Frylock floated out of his room, glaring at Shake, clearly annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing, Shake?" he sighed.

"Just playing a little game with Meatwad. We're playing 'Abusive Daddy'. I'm winning though. I always win." Shake smiled, and Frylock continued to glare at him.

"Don't believe me? Ask Meatwad."

"No! He's lying!" Meatwad yelled. Frylock let out another sigh, and simply hovered away. Shake somehow finally managed to beat the door down, and rushed in the room, beating Meatwad with the bat. The poor little ball of meat rolled away and into the living room, hiding near Frylock. Shake followed and somehow managed to kick him, without touching the box of frys. Meatwad hit the wall, and began to wail.

"Fuck this! I can't stand you!" Frylock turned to Shake, glaring at him with the angriest stare he'd ever gave anyone. He held that look for a moment, before turning and going to his room. Meatwad had stopped crying after the outburst and they now stood in silence.

"You done messed up, Shake."

"Yeah whatever, he'll get over it. He did this once and came crawling back. He'll just do it again." Shake plopped on the chair, and turned on the TV. Meatwad looked at the ground, and left to his own room.

Three hours later, Shake finally noticed that Frylock hadn't come out of his room yet. He rolled his eyes, and got up, going to his door. He barged in and saw him packing.

"What are you doing?" Shake asked. Frylock ignored him, setting a stack of books in a box.

"You're not seriously moving out, are you?" He asked, watching him. Frylock paused for a moment, before turning to him.

"Yeah. I am. For over ten years, you've been pissing me off everyday. I'm done with this shit." He glared at him, anger thick in his voice. Shake sighed and went over to him.

"You can't move out..." He took a breath. "We need you here." He muttered the last words, regretting saying them.

"Huh. Then I guess you should've though of that." He stared at the cup, who didn't meet his eyes.

"Don't move out."

"And why not?"

"Just don't."

"Tell me why I shouldn't."

"Because. I _need_ you."

"I told you-"

"No, I mean... I don't just need you to survive...I need you to...I don't know how to explain it...I need you to be whole."

"...What?"

"I love you."

Silence echoed through the room, and Shake just stood there not making eye contact. Frylock slowly floated over, wrapping his fries around him.

"I love you, too."

Shake smirked. "Knew it."

"Oh whatever. And by the way, you're helping me unpack."

"Ugh. Fine." He picked up a book, and tossed it carlessly onto the bookshelf. Frylock glared at him softly, sighing.

"I'm just messing around."

"Yeah yeah. It's fine, I can handle it." Frylock began to put the rest of the books back on the shelf.

Shake laughed and hugged him. "Fine. I'll just go beat up Meatwad again."

"Shake, I swear to God."


	3. Chapter 2

Four days had passed after the two admitted to having feelings for one another. Frylock had set his room back up to how it was, and was now on the computer as Shake walked in and stood next to him.

"Hey. I'm bored."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Entertain me!"

"Go swimming or something."

"Fine. But you're coming with."

Frylock let out a sigh of agreement, and they went outside to Carls pool. The water was green and slimy, full of algea and leaves. Still, Shake hopped in and Frylock, just stayed outside and beside it.

"What happened to Carl?"

"He went to Vegas for a week..."

"What? To spend money he doesn't have?" Shake laughed.

"You know. You're not so rich yourself, Shake."

"Whatever. You gonna get in?"

"Have you seen that water?"

"Well, I AM in it."

"Shut up."

Shake laughed, and Meatwad rolled up, smiling.

"Nobody told me we was going swimming!" He hopped up on the pool. With a grumble, Shake got out, going back into the house. Frylock stayed out with Meatwad till it got dark, and they came back in. Shake had fallen asleep on the chair, and when Meatwad went to his room, Frylock stared at the calm sleeping cup, before kissing him, and going to his room.


	4. Chapter 3

A bored Shake sat in the living room, half asleep, half watching tv. Frylock came into the room, standing next to him.

"Carls coming back today." Frylock told him.

"Why do I care?" Shake muttered.

"You hate everyone don't you?" He glared at shake slighty.

"No. Just most of them." He hopped out of the recliner and looked out the window as Carl pulled up to his house and walked over to their house. Shake quickly ran down the hallway. "I'm not here."

Frylock rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Hey, Carl."

"Hey there, Fryman."

"Have fun on your tri-" Frylock was interupted by Shake, who walked in. "Oh look who's back from gambling irresponsibly. Have you seen your fridge or pool? Their empty and dirty, like your sex life."

"Hah. That's funny, cup." Carl calmly walked away.

"Shake! What the hell, that was uncalled for!"

Shake was laughing. "Haha. Got him good." After a minute Carl returned with a bat, and swung, striking Shake. He collapsed to the floor, passed out, and Carl walked away again.

An hour later, Shake opened his eyes, and felt instant pain. "Ah, fuck. What the hell happened?" He got up off the floor, and Frylock hovered over. "Carl hit you with a bat, remember?"

"What? That fattass!"

"You kinda deservered it."

"Oh thanks. Feeling the love."

"Just saying."

"Well shut up." Shake went to the chair plotting revenge.

It was now the middle of the night, and Shake snuck silently into Carls house with a bat. Unaware that Carl was still awake, Shake crept up the stairs. He opened the door and Carl stood there with a gun, and shot at him. Shake quickly dodged.

"What are you doing in my house, freak?" Carl demanded.

"You hit me with a bat!" He leaned on the wall next to the door and when Carl walked out, he slammed the bat into his stomach. Carl grabbed the bat as he fell in pain, and chucked it downstairs, leaving Shake weaponless. Carl recovered from the pain and aimed the gun at Shake.

"Goodbye, freak." Just as he was prepared to shoot, he was yanked from behind, and slammed against the wall, before he fell to the ground. Shake opened his eyes to see Frylock.

"What are you doing here?" Shake asked, surprised.

"Saving your ass." Frylock gave him a look, before turning his attention to Carl, who had suddenly pointed the gun at him. Yet, you could see it in his eyes that he couldn't ever shoot him, so he turned it back to Shake.

"Don't do it, Carl." Frylock looked in his eyes, and they held it for a minute or so, before he dropped the gun, sighing.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

The two did as they were told and when they were in the house, Frylock smashed his lips against Shakes.

"You nearly got yourself killed."

"Well, I'm still alive so quit nagging."

Frylock sighed and kissed him again, till Meatwad rolled out and stared at them.


	5. Chapter 4

The two pulled away from eachother, and an awkward aura hung around the room. Meatwad stared at them, eyes wide and full of surprised.

"Well don't that just explain a whole lot." Meatwad put on a serious face.

"Meatwad we can explain." Frylock began.

"Yeah. I'll start with my foot." Shake went over and kicked him.

"Damnit, Shake!"

"Why you always hitting me?" Meatwad quickly left for his room,slamming the door behind him. Frylock glared at Shake, and did the same as Meatwad, leaving Shake in the living room. After a moment of thinking he narrowed his eyes. This was all Meatwads fault. He got up and barged in Meatwad's room. The said ball of meat was playing with his dolls, and looked at Shake, scared.

"You picked a nice time to walk in."

"I-I didn't mean to."

"I'm gonna get you!" Shake chased him around the room, before Meatwad quickly ran out and into Frylocks room. Just as he was almost to him, Shake tackled the meat ball and began to choke him. Meatwad gasped for air, helplessly. Frylock rushed over and punched Shake, prying Meatwad out of his hands.

"Shake! What the hell is wrong with you? You coulda killed him!"

"That was the plan."

Meatwad regained his air and ran to his room.

"Why do you always defend him? Aren't you supposed to be in love with me?" Shake demanded.

"I am, but if you keep trying to kill him, there isn't going to be an 'us'."

"What's with you and him? Why don't you date him if you love him so damn much. I'd sure you and him would have fun on your double dates with dolls!"

"Look. Get it through your thick fucking skull, that I am not in love with Meatwad. I'm in love with you. Why don't you see that?"

There was a silence and Shake let out a sigh, before hugging him.

"I see it." With those words, he kissed him, and pushed him on the bed.


	6. Chapter 5

As Shake sat in the living room, he threw a remote angrily at the television for only providing him with static. He got up and went to the fridge. Empty. Fantastic. He walked back in the living room, and Mewatwad rolled out smiling.

"Hey." He jumped on the arm rest, but Shake smacked him off of it.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I dunno, I just wanted to get out of that ol room. It was gettin lonely. See, Dew-"

"Yeah, whatever, I don't care." Shake focused on the black screen of the broken tv.

"Whatcha watchin?" Meatwad asked.

"Well, whats it look like I'm watching?"

"Well...nothing actually."

"Then that's a personal problem."

Frylock walked in the house angrily, and disappeared into his room, slamming the door harshly.

"Uh oh." Meatwad stared at the door.

Shake sighed getting up, and Meatwad went back to his own room. Unusually, Shake knocked on the door. Frylock opened it a minute later.

"Uhm. What's wrong?" Shake asked.

"Nothing. I just had a bad day."

"Well...would it make you feel better if I went out and had a bad day too?" Shake stared at him, and Frylock smiled. "No."

"Well, good, but don't yell at us if you're still unhappy."

Frylock hugged him, tightly. "I love you."

"Hmm. Back at ya."


	7. Chapter 6

Shake let out a sigh as he watched the people around him dance. Boredom enguled him. The only reason he was here, is because a guy he knew invited him. Suddenly, he noticed a girl walking over. She had on a pink low cut tube-top, with a short white skimpy skirt, and pink stilettos. Her hair was shoulder length, brunette, and styled.

"Hey. You look bored out of your mind." She smiled.

"I am."

A moment of silence passed. "So...you're a big soda?"

"Milkshake."

"Oh...that's cool...yeah this party is pretty boring. Wanna get a drink?"

Shake thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great." She grabbed his hand and drug him to the kitchen, which was oddly empty. She handed him a drink, and gulped hers down. After a few drinks, her speech slurred.

"So. What's with you being a...uh...cup thiny?"

"Honestly? I have no...friggen...idea." He replied. She laughed and pressed against him, closing the space, by kissing him.

Too drunk to do anything, since is only took maybe one or two drinks to get him wasted, he didn't fight back.

She smiled in her accomplishment, and pulled him outside. They fell to the grass, and began to make out. The rest was all a blur, until he woke up. He looked around, before looking to the girl clinging on him, clothes off.

He jumped up, swearing at himself. He never should've trusted hiself.

The girl grumbled as he got up, and looked up at him. "Hey, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy? What we did was a good thing."

"No. It wasn't!" With that, he ran away, going back home.


	8. Chapter 7

Shake sat in his chair, feeling awful. Last night, he did something horribly wrong.

Why did he have to drink and do something that could damage the relationship with the one person her loved?

Last night was a mistake. That was the only way to explain it. He still loved Frylock to death, but what happened last night, would never be forgiven.

He really didn't mean to. It just happened.

Why did Frylock let him go to that party last night alone? Why didn't he go with and keep him out of trouble like he always did? He had to choose that one night to trust him, and he screwed up.

He felt like dieing.

Frylock would never trust him again. Their love would be dented.

Shake heard something and turned to see Frylock, who smiled and came over.

"Hey, how was last night?"

When shake didn't reply, Frylock studied him. "What's wrong?"

Shake sighed. He didn't want to tell him, but what other choice was there? He took a breath before he opened his mouth to speak. No words escaped.

Frylock rose an eyebrow. "Did something bad happen last night?"

"Yeah. Something...really bad." He though back the night before, and bit his tounge.

"What is it? You can tell me. Everything will be okay."

"No it won't. What I did, will not make anything okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"I...cheated on you."


	9. Chapter 8

"You...what?" Frylock stared at him with sad eyes. "You...you cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"With who?"

"I don't know. Some girl. I really don't remember much!"

Frylock sighed. "I should've seen this coming when we started dating."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean! Are you just dating me, cause I'm the only one that will put up with your ass?"

"Are you only with me cause Meatwads an idiot, and Carl's too fat?"

"Shut the fuck up Shake."

"Oh sensitive spot?"

"Why did you even drink? You always do stupid shit when you drink!"

"I don't know!"

"That's not a good enough reason."

Shake just grunted, and flipped the chair over. Frylock sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Shake...I don't think we can make this work."

Shake turned to him. "What?"

"I think we should...break up."


	10. Chapter 9

"No...I said I was sorry. It will never happen again. I promise!" Shake pleaded.

"I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again. I thought you could be responsible enough to go to a simple party, but you couldn't. You just decide to get into a random hookers skirt!"

"I know but...I didn't think she'd do that!"

"Well, you're always wanting to get some from a girl, so I bet your happy now, huh?"

"No! That's not me anymore! I've changed because...you're the only one for me. Come on. People make mistakes and I'm an idiot for beaing stupid enough to do that. You're my whole world..."

Frylock sighed.

"Come on. You've gotta believe me." Shake got closer to him.

"I just can't believe you did that."

"Me neither."

Both stood there looking at eachother, before Shake grabbed him, and held him close.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah...I dunno if I'll trust you, but..."

Shake smiled and pulled away. "It's okay."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Shaked answered it. The girl from that night stood there. "Ahh!" He jumped back and hid behind Frylock.

"Hey cup. I want another night with you...or every night from here on!"

"No! You took advantage of me! Besides, I'm taken."

"Yeah right. Who could be better than me?"

"Me. So back off." Frylock glared at her.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." She said sarcasticly.

"You should be. I'm not nice to idiots like you."

"Whatever. I'm not wasting my time on another gay guy." She rolled her eyes and swayed her hips as she walked away.

Shake smiled and kissed Frylock.


	11. Chapter 10

Shake awoke next to Frylock, who was sleeping calmly. Shake studied him as he slept.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and caught him, as he stared at him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He conftonted.

"Maybe..."

Frylock smiled a little and they both got up out of bed. Shake wrapped his hands around him, and kissed him softly. They're lips remained locked, till there was a knock at the front door.

Shake walked into the living room and opened the door, to reveal the girl.

"What do you want? Leave us alone, already." Shake muttered.

"Wait...I have something really important to tell you." She stopped him from closing the door. Frylock entered the room, and watched her.

"What?"

"I'm...pregnant..." She blurted out. His eyes widened but he sighed.

"How do you know if it's mine? I figured you've done a hundred guys." Shake muttered.

"Actually. You're my first, and I havn't done it since."

"That's a surprise, slut." Frylock glared at her.

"You know what, French Fries? Shut your fucking mouth. This is our business." She turned back to Shake. "Anyways. I don't have any money for a dumb abortion."

"Well, we don't either." Shake replied.

"God! I hate myself-and you." She grunted.

"Hey. You're the on that got me drunk, so don't hate me."

"Well...I guess I'm having your baby." She sighed. "And since you're the father, this is half your responsibility." With that, she walked away, and Shake closed the door.

"You know she's right, Shake."

"What?"

"Well, you are the father. It's your duty to help."

"I'm not good with kids!"

"You should've thought about that, huh?"


	12. Chapter 11

Shake sighed, as he held the phone to his ear. It was loud in the jail around him, but he heard the other side connect.

"Hello?" Frylock answered.

"Hey. Guess who?"

"Shake. What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just chillin in jail, because I got a DUI." He said 'DUI' in a quieter voice.

"You were drinking again?"

"...yeah."

"Okay, so what happened last time you got drunk?"

"Look-"

"You slept with a whore and knocked her up."

"Yeah..."

"So why, exactly, did you go and do it again?"

"This was different. I was driving."

"What if you found a girl?"

"How would- wait, I wouldn't do that!"

"Is that what you said to yourself last time?"

Shake groaned. "Can we not do this over the phone? Can you just come get me?"

"...Fine. I'll be there when I get there." He hung up, and Shake sighed.

He was just overwhelmed with everything going on. He had a baby on the way! That was just too much for him to handle. He didn't want a kid...

He was drug back to the jail cell.

Half an hour later, Frylock was there. Shake quicky rushed out, and went over next to him.

"Thank God, I hate being in there!"

"I hate having to bail you out of there, now come on."

Shake sighed, following his angry boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 12

As the two entered the house, Shake hurried for the tv, and started to watch it.

"No. Your not getting off that easy." Frylock turned off the tv, and glared at him.

"Yes?What now?"

"There are going to be some changed around here, buddy."

Shake sighed rolling his eyes. This could not be good."Like?"

"Like, you must be in this house before 9 p.m, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Do you really want to find out, Shake?"

"...no." he looked away, not enjoying being chewed out.

"Also, no drinking. In or out of the house as a punishment."

"I can think of a punishment I'd like better." Shake smiled at him, but was hit. "No."

"oww, *meow*"

"You also will be monitered everywhere you go."

"What? How?"

"I've got my ways. Now, are we clear on these new rules?"

"Jeese, why am I even getting this? I didn't do anything wrong! People get DUI's all the time, and I rather face a fricken jury than you."

"Too bad.

"Gee Whiz this sucks."

"Well, shoulda thought of that before you went out drinking, smart one."

"Your not the one becoming a father..." Shake grumbled.

Sighing, Frylock gave him another look, that he wasn't sure of."Should of thought about that before you did it too." and with that he floated away.

Shake sighed leaning against the his life. Why was all this crazy stuff happening to him? And now he had to follow rules. is gonna be a fun fricken 9 months, and a couple of decades.


	14. Chapter 13

"No! I don't want to take the brat this weekend,", Shake protested as the girl, we shall not name, stood in the doorwaywith their baby Emma.

"Just take it. Its my weekend off." She muttered.

"No. I don't want it."

"Too fucking bad. She shoved the child into him, hurring off. He caught it and sighed angirly.

"Fin! Whatever, just leave! Its your fault she even existst!"

"Fuck off, I have a life, I don't want a child ruining it. Its one weekend, stop your bithcing." She flipped him off, stalking down the street.

He slammed the door, causing the kid to cry.

"Ugh. Shut up, will ya?" He set his daughter down on the floor and walked over to the chair sitting down, turning on the tv. The baby continued to cry.

"I swear to God I will rip out your tounge!" he screamed.

The toddler continued to cry.

"Shake!" Frylock floated into the living room, looking at him surprised. "What the hell is your problem?"

"It. Won't. Shut. Up!" Emma stared at him big eyed, crying still.

"She doesn't know better. She's a baby."

"Yeah. I know. But I don't want her. Remember?"

"Well is not her fault." He picked up the crying girl and sighed.

"Youcould try being a little bit nicer ya know."

"I COULD. But I don't really want to." Shake replied, staring at the telivision.

"Too bad. Learn to be nicer to your own daughter, or else."

"Yeah, yeah." he had tuned him out, staring at the tv.

"Whatever." he grumbled, heading back twoards his room with the calmed tod.


	15. Chapter 14

"Why do I have to get a job. What about you?" Shake objected, as Frylock nagged at him to get a job.

"She's not my kid, that's why."

"Well. You're the one that...is around her the most so it's your job."

"Shake, if you don't get a job, Emma is going to starve. Just be responsible for once in your life and do it."

"But I don't _want_ to!"

"Too damn bad."

"Fine! I'll try to find a job. _But_, I can't assure anything."

It was now a few days later, and five year old Emma looked around the classroom, partially scared. She was also sad Meatwad couldn't come with. He would of kept her safe.

"Hello, Miss Emma." Emma jumped and turned to look at her teacher.

"Um. H-hi."

"Why don't you have a seat over there at Kim and Kylie's table? Kim's not here yet though, so it'll only be Kylie. I'm sure she'll show up though." Emma nodded and went over to the round yellow table, and sat in a pink chair.

"Hi! I'm Kylie." The red-head immediantly introduced herself, hyperly.

"H-hi, I'm...Emma." Her own pink hair already reached her mid-back, and Kylie was staring at it fascinated.

"Woah! You're hair is so long! And the color of the chair!" Kylie laughed and played with it. Emma laughed a little too, and class began.

After a while it was time for recess and the class went outside.

"Okay kids. We're going to be playing kickball." Once everybody was divided up into teams, they started the game.

When Emma was up to kick, the pitcher for the team was a brunette girl, with a green shirt on. When she kicked the ball, it went flying- right into the girls face, and she tumbled over.

Everyone gasped, but it turned into laughter. Emma got to her before the teacher.

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She lent out her hand, which looked like her dads, but Kim smacked it away.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Kim, are you okay?" The teacher hurried next to her.

'Kim? The other girl me and Kylie are sitting with? Nice going, Emma.' Emma thought to herself.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She got herself up and glared at Emma.

She was not looking forward to go to school tommorow.


	16. Bye Guys

Hello, everyone. Fan and haters. It has come to that time where "Don't Leave" is ending. Yes, go out and celbrate, because this story is officially ended. Yes. Do a dance. ^_^

But I'll gonna tell you why, even if you don't give a _**fuck.**_

**Case Argument Number One;**

I think 15 chapters is enough for the poor old story right? It's had a good run, but I think its time after writing it for two years.

**Case Argument Number Two:**

If I continue, this story is only going to revolve around Emma's life, which I don't want to do to you people on who actually read it. I always hated stories with OC's in it. I don't want to do that to you. You came to read ATHF and or slash, and I gave it to you. I know you don't give a flying hoot about Emma.

**Case Argument Number Three:**

I'm just done with it, no matter how much I love this story, because if it wasn't for this story, I'd of never met most of my best friends online, and never fell in love with slash, which basically shaped me to who I am now. I'll never stop loving this old fanfic, but there comes a time to stop all Fanfics.

I know you guys will understand.

**(Plus, just so you're not confused, I will still be uploading and active on here. Just not on this story.)**


End file.
